ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Lee Stringer
Lee Stringer is a visual effects artist who worked as visual effects animator on Star Trek: Voyager and as animator for Foundation Imaging on the Star Trek: The Motion Picture (The Director's Edition) in . In addition, Stringer worked as digital artist on the Star Trek: The Experience film Borg Invasion 4D and as visual effects supervisor on the fan-made internet series Star Trek: New Voyages episode "World Enough and Time" in 2007. Beside his work on Star Trek, Stringer worked on another science fiction series; Ronald D. Moore's remake of Battlestar Galactica (2004-2009). This work earned him two Emmy Award nominations for Outstanding Special Visual Effects for a Series in 2004 and 2005 which he shared with Gary Hutzel, Emile Edwin Smith, Jarrod Davis, Kevin Quattro, Kyle Toucher, Gabriel Köerner, Adam "Mojo" Lebowitz, and Aram Granger. In 2004 he was nominated for a Visual Effects Society Award for Outstanding Models and Miniatures in a Televised Program, Music Video or Commercial, shared with Gabriel Köerner and Jose Perez, and won a Visual Effects Society Award for Outstanding Visual Effects in a Television Miniseries, Movie or a Special, shared with Gary Hutzel, Kristen Branan, and Emile Edwin Smith. Stringer previously earned an Emmy Award nomination for Outstanding Special Visual Effects for a Miniseries, Movie or a Special for his work on the television thriller Superfire in 2002, shared with Ron Thornton, Jonathan Rothbart, Sherry Hitch, and John Allardice and won an Emmy Award for Outstanding Special Visual Effects for a Series for the Firefly episode "Serenity" in 2003, shared with Kristen Branan, Emile Edwin Smith, Kyle Toucher, and Jarrod Davis. Hailing from Great Britain, Stringer first worked worked in IT operations and support for JP Morgan Bank in London, before changing career direction. Stringer started his motion picture career in the visual effects department as model maker with credits on the science fiction series Space Ghost Coast to Coast, the science fiction film Twilight of the Dogs (1995), the science fiction film First Encounter (1997), and the video game F-Zero X (1998). During that period, Stringer operated his own company "Digital EFX". In June 1999, he joined Foundation Imaging. He then worked as CGI animator, apart from Star Trek, on the animated series Roughnecks: The Starship Troopers Chronicles (1999) and as digital artist on the television series Angel, Jonathan Frakes' television movie Star Patrol (2000, with visual effects supervisor David Takemura), David E. Duncan's science fiction film The Privateers (2000, starring Karl Urban), the video game Twisted Metal: Black (2001), and the fantasy film Shu shan zheng zhuan (2001). Upon closure of Foundation Imaging he worked for Zoic Studios (2002-2005) and Scarlet Digital (2004-2005) and accrued during that period credits in the visual effects department that included the television movie Dan Dare, Pilot of the Future (2001), the action film The Extreme Team (2003), the science fiction pilot The Robinsons: Lost in Space (2004), the science fiction television movie NYPD 2069 (2004), the animated series Captain Scarlet (2005), 's science fiction film Serenity (2005), the short film Teddy Scares (2006), and the documentary series Nova ScienceNow (2007). In between, from 2005-2007, Stringer took on a teaching position as Director of Special Projects at the Digital Animation and Visual Effects School, Orlando, Florida. From 2005 onward, Stringer worked as free-lancer, and in 2007 he wrote and directed the short film Tofu the Vegan Zombie in Zombie Dearest on which he worked as editor followed by an occupation as director on the short fantasy film Creepers (2007). He worked as CGI supervisor in the employment of Lucasfilm Animation, Singapore, on the animated series Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2009). More recently he worked on the television productions Trenches (2010), Terra Nova (2011 - Pixomondo Visual Effects) and Exit Strategy (2012). As CGI/visual effects supervisor he has worked on the movies Iron Sky and Renee (both 2012). External links * LeeStringer.com - official site * * Lee Stringer at LinkedIn.com * Stringer, Lee